What More Do I Have To Lose? (Lucius x Narcissa)
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy Misses Lucius while he's in azkaban. (Lucissa)


I miss you." The words were simply but complex.

My eyes were glued to the walls, the dark emerald Green wallpaper seemed duller than it had this time last year. The room seemed to hold every single memory we had. Calling for me to remember, calling for him to come home.

 _"Narcissa, were going to be late Cissa, the minster isn't a patient man." Lucius called from outside the door._

 _I sighed as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my emerald gown, the perfect color for a fellow slytherin._

 _"I'm finished." I said slowly opening the door._

 _His jaw dropped as he looked me up and down as a huge grin came across his face._

 _"My, my Cissa, don't you look lovely." Lucius purred as his grey eyes meet back up with mine._

 _"You think the minister will approve?" I teased lightly._

 _A low growl escaped his lips as he roughly pushed me back against the door as his lips devoured over my own._

 _"Fuck the minster, you're mine." He whispered huskily._

 _I moaned softly as his hands began to roam over my dress bringing back the wrinkles that where there previously._

 _"Lucius, were going to be late." I commented._

 _I honestly could care less if we were late at all. I didn't like social events being a Black mother had them almost everyday trying to find a proper husband for Bella and I. Good thing she let me have a choice in mine._

 _"I don't care." Lucius muttered pushing my dress up_

 _We did arrive to the minister's party a hour late, however the minster welcomed us with open arms; almost as if we were on time. However, I couldn't help but feeling like a guilty teenager the whole time._

Maybe when Draco came back home the house wouldn't be so cold. Lucius and I swore that this house wouldn't be cold. We redid so much of the house to make it more full of life. Everything we did all for nothing. I buried my face into Lucius pillow, he'd been gone so long it wasn't losing his scent. I heard the door slam downstairs, meaning Bella was back home. I didn't want to have the never ending conversation with her. How Lucius isn't coming back anytime soon, and he failed Voldemort one too many times. I didn't want to hear it. Couldn't she see how upset I was? She was my sister for God's sake.

"Cissy, you want to come out for drinks?" Bella asked.

"No." I replied softly.

I heard her footsteps come closer as she moved over to the bed.

"Cissy, come on. He's not coming back,there's no point in just staying here." Bella said.

I sat up in the bed glaring up at my sister. She just didn't get it did she? She just didn't get that I actually cared about my husband.

"I can't just drink away my husband, Bella!" I said raising my voice slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders as she skipped back over to the doorway.

"You wouldn't know, because you won't try, Cissy!" Bella called.

I rolled my eyes as I laid back down in the bed. There was no point in arguing with her, no matter what I did she wouldn't understand.

 _"That dress is hideous, try something else on Cissy!" Bella muttered._

 _Bella wasn't exactly the go to sister you would take wedding dress shopping, but she was all I had. Andy and I always planned out our weddings together, Bella never really cared. However she knew now she didn't have a choice. To be honest she didn't have anywhere else to be._

 _"You said that about every dress I tried on." I muttered._

 _"That's because all of them are ugly. Honestly Cissy, we have the money get a good dress before mother comes back and pitches more of a fit." Bella commented._

 _She did have a point, mother would make this more difficult than Bella was making it. I sighed as I went back and looked at all the dresses that were laid out for me to try on. Bella did have a point none of them were truly me. I went into the room where the rest of the dresses where. I went through all the dresses trying to find one that was me. Then there it was, it was a high neckline, but very slim fitting and the end ruffled out. I took the dress and quickly tried it on._

 _"Bella, how about this?" I asked._

 _Bella looked up at me and her face lite up for the first time in a very long time. She approved I could see it, if she approve mother would approve._

 _"Cissy, look at you. My baby sister, all beautiful and getting married." Bella said smiling softly._

 _"So you like it then?' I asked with a soft laugh._

 _"Yes, and I'm sure Lucius will be glad I helped his bride look this good." Bella said smirking satisfied._

 _I rolled my eyes just let her think she did something. As I went back to change back into my clothes, at least Bella and I finally found a dress._

"Cissy, can I get you some food? Don't want my sister to die because she's too stubborn to leave the bed." Bella sighed.

"I can't go out Bella." I replied softly.

"Then we can eat here. Cissy, when Lucius comes back he'll need you to be healthy." Bella said softly.

Oh now he was coming back? Now he was going to come home and everything would be fine. I slowly got out of the bed and magically did my hair up before going downstairs with Bella. I guess I could try and keep going. At this point what more did I have to lose?

 _"Lucius, this is too much!" I said looking out of the window to downtown paris._

 _Lucius was over the top, nothing was too much for a Malfoy. Dinners in Paris, shopping sprees, whatever my heart wanted Lucius made sure I had it._

 _"No, it's not. We have the money Cissa, you deserve it." He Said grabbing my hand from across the table._

 _I smiled softly my eyes focused on his grey ones that were more lighter when they were Locked onto me. Against the world they were so cold but on me they seemed innocent, like he was just, A simple man and I was a simple woman. However Lucius was anything but a simple man._

 _"I love you is all. You do so much for me" I said softly._

 _"You're worth it Cissa. I don't mind giving you all you want." Lucius said rubbing small circles into my hand._

 _I smiled softly at him, as the waiter came and took our order. Lucius ordered the finest wine on the menu, proving his point that nothing was too good enough for me._

 _"The wine is good. I can assure you." Lucius smirked._

 _I raised a brow, as I smirked up at him playfully._

 _"Really? Do you bring all your dates here Mr. Malloy?" I asked._

 _Lucius smirked softly something he saved only for Draco and I._

 _"Only my wives Mrs. Malloy."_

Bella was right, Lucius would want me to eat. He would want me to try and keep writing Draco at school like nothing was wrong. Draco knew everything was wrong. What more did I have to lose? Draco would be home for holiday shortly, I knew he wouldn't trust me to stay home alone on the holiday. Then again I couldn't blame him, my mentally unstable sister didn't trust me to stay alone.

"I'm happy you're trying Cissy." Bella said smirking over at me.

I sat down at my normal place at the table as the house elf came out with our dinner.

"What else do I have to lose,Bella?"


End file.
